Dancing Like Constellations
by via-go
Summary: A series of isolated events aboard the Normandy, following Shepard and Liara as they get to know one another, cultivate their friendship, and begin their romantic relationship. Mostly focused on Shep/Liara, but other characters will make appearances.
1. 1- First Impressions

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first submission, Pillow Talk. Your nice comments have encouraged me to keep writing! **

**Also, even though I have the main points of this story planned out, I'd love to hear your ideas. Fan fiction is just that- for fans- and if possible, I'd love to include other fan's thoughts in my stories. So if anything comes to mind, PM me and maybe your requests will end up in future chapters. ;) Thanks for reading!**

First Impressions

Shepard walked down the stairs from the main deck to the crew quarters and made her way toward the medical bay. Not for herself, but rather to check on the newest addition to the Normady's residents. Only a few hours before, she and her squad had returned from Therum, a volcanic planet in the Artimas Tau cluster, where, through a dangerous chain of events, they had acquired Dr. Liara T'Soni.

Upon their return, Liara discussed with the crew her research into the Protheans, and ancient race that had been, from what she could determine, completely wiped out by a greater force. While explaining her years of study, she became pale and weak, and was sent to Dr. Chakwas for immediate medical attention. Knowing the asari was in good hands, Shepard set off to busy herself with her duties as the commanding officer of the alliance vessel.

Although she had only spoken with the asari briefly, Shepard couldn't help but feel protective of Liara. Perhaps it was their meeting that gave her this attitude; the commander did in fact find the helpless asari trapped in a containment bubble meant for her own protection, and then her near fainting experience in the briefing room caused Shepard to worry for her well being. These were all very logical explanations that she told herself, but still a little voice lingered in the back of her mind, telling her that there was something special about Dr. T'Soni.

As Shepard approached the door to the med bay, it opened automatically, revealing Dr. Chakwas standing before one of the beds. Sitting upright, legs dangling off the side, was Liara, who looked much better than she had only about an hour ago.

"How's our patient, Karin?" Shepard asked as she strolled in. Dr. Chakwas turned around, slightly startled at Shepard's entrance.

"I think Liara will be just fine." She smiled warmly, "She was fairly malnourished, but with food and plenty of rest, she'll be in good shape tomorrow."

"That's great to hear." Shepard replied, finding herself to be a bit more relieved than she thought she should be. Dr. Chakwas walked over to her desk with a pad of notes on Liara's condition and began filing the information. Shepard gave a soft, reassuring smile to Liara, who was keeping her balance on the bed with one arm on either side of her body.

"Are you okay?" Shepard asked, noticing the asari wobble slightly.

"I am doing much better, thank you." Her tone was sincere, but her brow furrowed for a moment in confusion. "You did not need to check on me, Commander."

"I like to know that everyone in my crew is in healthy. I believe we all need to look out for each other out here. Space in a dangerous place."

"I can see why your crew respects you." Liara's eyes glinted in the light, reflecting beautiful shades of blue back at Shepard. The commander looked down at her boots and cleared her throat.

"Dr. Chakwas, I'd like to speak wit Dr. T'Soni in private, if that's alright with you." She looked over her shoulder at the med bay doctor, who sat comfortably at her desk.

"Of course, commander." Chakwas answered respectfully. "Though I have a lot of paperwork to file here. There _is_ a storage room, if you find that suitable." She gestured toward the door at the back of the med bay. Shepard looked at Liara again.

"Do you feel up to relocating?" the commander asked lively. Liara simply nodded, and Shepard offered her arm to her as support, though she hardly seemed to need it at this point.

"You know where to find me." Shepard shouted back toward Chakwas; she was certain that she heard her chuckle before the door closed.

The storage room was reasonably open; there were a few crates in the far left corner next to a desk the lined the left wall. In the back right corner, there was an extra medical bed that was apparently being stored as a spare. As far as storage rooms went, this one was not at all cramped, or even storing much of anything. Shepard pulled out a chair from in front of the desk for Liara to sit in before grabbing one for herself.

"So," Shepard sat down, "you obviously know a lot about the protheans. Are you certain you haven't come across anything in your research that can tell us about the conduit?"

Liara looked down at the floor, her eyes moving back a forth as if searching for her answer, until she shook her head and looked back at Shepard.

"I am sorry, Commander. That does not sound familiar."

Shepard sighed and leaned forward, propping her elbows on her knees and balling her fists in front of her mouth. From everything that she had been told, Liara had been her best bet at learning what Saren was up to, and deciphering the vision she had received from the prothean beacon on Eden Prime. To find that the prothean expert had no idea what they were facing was frustrating, but Shepard wasn't going to take that out on Liara. A moment of unease passed between the two, and then Shepard looked seriously into Liara's eyes. The look made Liara tense; Shepard had not given her any reason to be afraid of her, and although the asari recognized the stress they expressed, her tension was stirred by the intensity that lay naturally in Shepard emerald eyes; an intensity that magnified the very core of every emotion. Their eyes had first met only hours ago, as the commander had offered her hand to Liara after releasing the containment bubble that bound her. And in this moment, the overwhelming force imprinted by the exquisite green irises struck Liara just as much as they had at first.  
"I need to ask you," Shepard broke the silence, her voice calm but solemn, "I need to hear you say it."

Liara prepared herself for the most severe of questions that she could be asked, her head spinning and flooded with curiosity. She nodded, motioning Shepard to continue.

"Are you working with your mother and Saren?"

"No Commander!" Liara shook her head fervently. "My mother made her choice, and I am not her."

Shepard intense eyes stared deeply into Liara's for a moment longer before the human straightened up in her chair and relaxed.

"You must believe me, Shepard-" Liara began to beg, but Shepard raised her hand telling her to stop.

"I do." The corner of Shepard's mouth tugged to the side in a cocked smile. "I trust you."

Liara let out a sigh of relief. After everything she had gone through today, to think that the person who saved her from the geth on Therum thought of her as an enemy was nerve-wracking. She trusted the commander, beyond any reason she could yet understand. All her life she had made discoveries, followed promising leads, and studied her passion, but of all the amazing finds she had made in the past 50 years, Commander Shepard was by far the most fascinating.

"Well," Shepard stood up and pushed in her chair, "I'm sure there's a crisis somewhere that I have to go fix." She laughed to herself. Liara followed suit and stood, feeling her strength returning.

"Thank you, Commander. Your trust in me is quite encouraging." Liara tried her best to be honest without being too forthright. She hadn't spent much time around humans, and found speaking with them to be quite challenging.

"You're very trustworthy, Liara." Shepard said playfully, "Which could be your diabolical plan."

Seeing Liara's confusion, Shepard smiled coyly to translate that she was only joking. Realizing, and understanding, Liara repaid the human's smile with her own shy grin.

"Are you inferring that I am an evil mastermind?" Liara played along, though it felt very strange to be speaking to such a high ranking military officer so casually not having known one another very long at all.

"I guess we'll find out." Shepard chuckled, and then added as she turned toward the door "Oh, that's just what I need; some pretty asari to be my downfall."

Feeling herself blush, Liara watched Shepard as she exited the room, suddenly understanding why she was so drawn to commander. Out of everyone she'd ever met, she had never thought of any of them in a romantic way. But the sudden sinking feeling in her chest at the sight of Shepard walking away from her left Liara with a sense of loneliness she didn't like. Despite her usual craving for solitude of a remote dig, far from the company of others, talking to Commander Shepard brought her a comfort she couldn't explain, and an excitement she had never felt. Though to timid to follow through, Liara found herself with the urge to call Shepard back, and an insatiable desire to never be left alone by her again.


	2. 2- A Helping Hand

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites for chapter one! I value your continued support. This story wouldn't continue without your encouragement! I hope you all enjoy chapter two. **

A Helping Hand

"So you've never hooked up with anyone you're stationed with? _Ever_?" Ashley asked in shock tossing Shepard a dry towel. Since the gunnery chief joined the crew, the two had taken to training together. Early on their workouts were simply to help Ashley acclimate, but the routine had become a great bonding experience for her and the commander. They used the time to learn about one another's previous work in the Alliance military, among other things. Today's conversation was certainly an interesting one, and at times Ashley's straightforward questions had made Shepard feel a bit uncomfortable, though the commander just laughed it off.

"Nope, never." Shepard answered just before taking a big gulp from her water bottle.

"I don't know how you do it." Ashley shook her head as they both began dabbing the sweat off their bodies.

"Well, I mean, I've had flings before shipping out, but never with anyone in my unit. Usually just civilians who like the uniform." Shepard sat down on a nearby bench to catch her breath. "I don't want to risk losing authority on the battlefield."

"These military guys just need to be put in their place." Ashley smirked. "Remind them who's on top, and they'll respect you in a fire fight."

"You have no shame." Shepard sighed.

"Who needs shame with a body like this?" the unashamed gunnery chief struck a confident pose that made Shepard laugh. Even though Ashley could be opinionated and crass, she was still a good friend who knew how to entertain. Joining Shepard on the bench, Ashley continued with her questions. "So there's no one aboard the Normandy that you're interested in?"

"No." Shepard's reply was simple. After all, she believed it to be true. Ever since Liara came aboard, Shepard had certainly had a fondness for the asari, but she'd not interpreted it as romantic interest. The commander just enjoyed looking after her, and given that she had first found Liara in peril that seemed perfectly normal.

"Well people sure have their eyes on you…" Ashley said matter-of-factly as she draped her towel around her neck.

"What do you mean?" Confused, Shepard eyed Ashley suspiciously. She obviously knew something that the commander didn't.

"I mean Alenko. He follows you around like a lost puppy."

"What?" Shepard asked in shock. She had noticed that Kaidan was awfully flirtatious, but assumed that it was just part of his personality. In her travels, Shepard had encountered plenty of admirers in her fellow soldiers, but usually ignoring their advances was enough to give them the idea to back off. Apparently the Lieutenant hadn't taken the hint, or he was just incredibly persistent.

"Seriously, Commander, you can't be that stupid." Ashley joked, seeing the look of utter shock across Shepard's face.

"Thanks for your confidence." Shepard replied flatly. Sarcasm had been a frequent visitor to their conversations, and as uncomfortable as this one had become for Shepard, both of the women couldn't deny the fun they were having.

"At first I thought the two of you were an item, the way he was chatting you up."

"Kaidan's a nice guy, sure," Shepard started, trying to shake the rather amusing visuals Ashley's comment had spurred in her head, "But he's just a friend."

"So, does that mean he's available?" a mischievous grin crossed Ashley's face. It wasn't that Shepard disapproved of Ashley's opinion toward crew member romance, but at the risk of disrupting squad productivity she would rather discourage it. Instead of voicing her thoughts, Shepard went along with her playful mood. She rolled her towel into a tight ball, catching Ashley off guard when the soggy terry-cloth projectile hit her square in the face.

After having a good laugh, Ashley headed to the crew quarters for a shower and Shepard took their used towels to the laundry. It wasn't until they had parted ways that Ashley's words rang through Shepard's mind again.

"_People sure have their eyes on you."_

Shepard hadn't really gotten a true answer about that statement, now that she had thought about it. Ashley had brought up Kaidan, but last time Shepard checked he was only one person. Had Ashley really meant that there was at least someone else aboard the ship that had an interest in her? And if so, _who_? Then again, maybe she was reading too much into it. Shepard decided that must have been the case and told herself to not worry about it anymore.

As she approached the elevator, Shepard was a bit surprised to see Liara standing in front of the lift. Liara had been aboard the Normandy for a little over a week now, but had rarely ventured far from the med bay. Why would she been down here below deck? Shepard was so distracted with the mystery of Liara's presence that she almost didn't notice the large box in the asari's arms, or the second box that was suspended biotically behind her. Shepard picked up her pace to a peppy stride to reach Liara faster.

"Hey, let me help you with that." She insisted as she took the box from Liara's arms. Obviously the asari hadn't been expecting anyone to be nearby, or to help her for that matter.

"Oh, Commander!" her blue eyes widened, "You do not have to assist me. If you have other duties-"

"Going up?" Shepard smiled as she cut her off.

"From this floor, that is the only option." Liara stated. It was obvious that she didn't understand the phrase.

"Yeah…" Shepard awkwardly replied. Though she found it easy to carry a conversation with Liara, it was little things like that that made their talks unnecessarily amusing. Instead of bringing attention to her social difficulties, Shepard activated the elevator. Noticing that the box in her hands was open, she didn't find it rude to look at its contents. "What's this for?"

"Oh," Liara acted shy for a moment, wringing her hands like a child caught misbehaving. "I heard there was a spare terminal in storage, and since it was not being used, I…"

"So you can continue your research." Seeing that Liara was having trouble, Shepard finished the thought for her. "That's a great idea."

A slight tinge of purple appeared at the top of Liara's cheeks upon receiving the commander's encouragement. She looked down at her feet as she tried to think of what to say next, but was saved from searching as the elevator doors opened. They had reached the crew's quarters.

"After you." Shepard motioned with her head, and smiled as she watched Liara's blush deepen in color. The shy scientist frantically exited the lift and walked briskly towards the med bay, keeping her head down as if she didn't want to be seen. It was only when she was safe inside the familiar room that her regular posture began to return. Following at a normal pace behind her, Shepard crossed the threshold of the med bay door a moment after Liara.

"Afternoon, Doctor." Shepard greeted Dr. Chakwas, who was sitting at her desk as usual.

"Oh, hello Commander." Chakwas replied, pleasantly surprised. It didn't take long for her to notice the box that Shepard carried. "That's very nice of you to help Liara."

"I had the time." Shepard shrugged. She had set a very specific moral code for herself years ago, and believed that if she was capable of aiding someone else she was obligated to do so. She didn't like to make a big deal over something that she was happy to do.

Liara walked straight back to the storage room at the back of the med bay with Shepard in toe. Rumor had it that Liara had taken to the room and made it her own, though Shepard had yet to return to see it for herself. After their first private conversation, the talks they had had since were in passing.

"I see this terminal isn't the only spare item you're putting to good use." Shepard nodded toward the bed in the corner, which now had sheets and a pillow.

"Oh, yes." Liara's head followed Shepard's gaze before she nervously turned to the box she had brought in.

Shepard tried sparking a conversation. Since she had plenty of time to kill, she was determined to spend some time with the new passenger. It was a well-known fact that most of the humans aboard felt the alien additions were crowding their space, and with Benezia working with Saren, Liara had been persecuted the most. With everything that Liara had been through, Shepard wanted her to feel safe on the Normandy, and took it upon herself to befriend the prothean expert.

"So, will this help you to pick up where you left off? In your research, I mean."

"I would hope so. Though all I have is my back up drive. The rest of my notes were left on Therum, and were most likely destroyed in the cave in." Liara's brow furrowed. She was clearly upset about leaving those behind.

"That must be hard. Losing everything you have, with little more than the clothes on your back." Shepard sympathized. She had never had much in the way of possessions, but with each tour she served she found it hard to pack only necessities. But even then she knew that she would be able to get the items she left behind out of storage. She couldn't imagine losing important information from decades of study.

"I will get by." Liara sighed, and the two began unpacking the boxes. Shepard was especially pleased to set down the heavy package and relieve her already sore muscles. She had always pushed herself hard in training, but the gunnery chief had a competitive spirit, and Shepard wasn't about to be shown up by an inferior officer. Finally letting her arms relax, and rolling her shoulders for good measure, Shepard began helping Liara set up the terminal.

"The most critical of information I stored on the drive." Liara continued. "Anything with sentimental significance is still on Thessia, in my moth-" she stopped abruptly and changed her choice of words with a crack in her voice. "Still at home."

There was a sadness in Liara's eyes that made Shepard's heart ache. What must she be going through, knowing that her mother had sided with the very person they were out to stop? And what words would make this easier on the asari maiden? Liara turned toward the desk behind her, mindlessly handling terminal parts as a distraction, though not truly making any progress. Shepard could tell that she was mostly turning away to hide her face as she gathered herself.

"It's okay to be upset, Liara. Anyone would be." Shepard placed a hand on Liara's shoulder to console her and could feel startled muscles jerk at the sensation of touch. Having been away so long in the solitude of dig sites, Liara hadn't been used to physical contact with others for some time. Feeling another person comforting her was a strange, but welcome sensation. And knowing that it was the commander, the one person she felt truly accepted by on the Normandy, made the consolation that much more personal. Determined to not make a scene in front of the commander, Liara pulled herself together and turned to face Shepard again.

"Would you be upset, Commander?"

"I…" the question caught the human off guard. Shepard had rarely thought about her parents in her adult life, let alone the scenario posed to her. "I don't know. I suppose I would."

Liara may not have been accustomed to human behavior, but she recognized that this was a touchy subject. Although she was desperate to understand what the perplexed look on Shepard's face meant Liara didn't want to overstep her bounds with such a new acquaintance. Curiosity was in her nature and often times got her in to bad situations. The last thing she wanted was to risk offending and scaring away the object of her young affections. But she didn't have to wonder about it long before the commander revealed the honest truth.

"I never knew my parents."

It certainly wasn't what Liara was expecting to hear, but she was grateful for Shepard's sincerity, and took it to mean that she was willing to talk about the subject.

"What happened to them?" Liara asked warily.

"I don't know. Maybe they died, or couldn't take care of me for some reason." Shepard spoke comfortably. "Or maybe they just didn't want a kid." She shrugged casually with her last sentence.

"I am sure that was not the case." Liara tried her best to dissuade her comment and struggled with the idea of anyone not wanting Shepard around.

"Don't worry about it. I got over it a long time ago." Shepard wanted Liara to understand that, if that were the case, it didn't bother her anymore. Adding a smirk to be sure she appeared as honest as she felt, Shepard returned to piecing together the terminal. "I spent most of my childhood being moved from family to family in the foster care system, until I got sick of the instability."

"What did you do?" Liara hung on her words, fascinated with the new information.

"I ran away." Shepard stated as if it was the only sensible option. "I spent some time in a couple different gangs, getting in and out of trouble. Then I started taking my future seriously, and the military seemed like the logical choice."

"Incredible…" the asari stared at the commander as if she were a priceless artifact. Realizing that Shepard was the only one assembling the terminal on her desk, Liara snapped out of her trance and hastily connected some wires. Embarrassed, she hoped that Shepard didn't notice, but the human smiled to herself at Liara's enthralled reaction.

Shepard hadn't divulged her personal history to many people. When she first joined the alliance, she was determined to leave her past behind her and start a new life. And after the trauma she experienced on Akuze she had become closed off, even after returning to service. But there was something about Liara that made Shepard feel at ease; a comforting knowledge that the asari wouldn't judge her for anything she said in confidence.

With a few last connections, Liara powered up the terminal to make sure it worked properly.

"Yes!" Shepard shouted triumphantly when the holographic screen lit up. Turning to Liara, the commander held up one hand around eye level, but got nothing but a peculiar look from the asari.

"W-What are you doing?" Liara inquired, though she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to know.

"It's called a high five." Shepard laughed. "It's just something us humans do. We raise our hands and slap them together in celebration."

Liara awkwardly complied with the human tradition.

"Well, that's a start." Shepard said optimistically after Liara's fumbling first attempt.

"That is a very strange thing to do." Liara partially defended herself, grinning at the unusual custom.

"Only because you made me describe it." Shepard chuckled. "Well, my work here is done, and there's a nice, warm shower calling my name."

"Oh," Liara's cheerful mood changed to disappointment. But if the commander was leaving, she would make the most of the last moment she had with her. "Shepard, thank you, for being so open with me. I appreciate your trust in me, and I hope that you continue to trust me as much as I trust you."

Shepard smiled. If that were the only response Liara received from the human, she would have found it enough.

"Thanks for listening. It's nice to know I have someone I can talk to." Shepard replied, pleasantly surprised by Liara's gratefulness.

"I enjoy our talks, Shepard."

"Me too."

Liara's purple blush returned behind her childlike freckles. Shepard felt herself beaming at the natural reaction with only one word running through her mind.

"_Adorable."_

Was that an appropriate thing to think about a member of her crew? Acknowledging that she liked the uncontrollable physical response didn't seem awful inside her head, but would it, just like describing the high five, sound atrocious if spoken aloud?

"I should go." Shepard said somberly. As much as she tried, she couldn't pull herself away from the complex debate in her head, and the implications of the singular question ringing throughout her mind.

Was she romantically interested in Liara?


	3. 3- The Shift in Perspective

The Shift in Perspective

The holodisplay faded as Shepard ended yet another unproductive conference with the Citadel council. They were willing to back her mission to stop Saren, but reluctant to accept any evidence of the true threat: the Reapers.

Shepard crossed her arms and rubbed her furrowed brow.

"This is gonna be a _long _trip." She said aloud to herself with a heavy sigh. The stress had started piling up fast, and she knew that if she didn't find an outlet soon, things were going to get messy. She could only imagine that she wasn't the only one aboard the Normandy who was feeling the pressure. If she wanted to keep morale up she would have to give the crew a way to blow off steam.

Straightening her posture and shaking any sign of any tension, Shepard stepped out of the comm. room and onto the bridge. If anyone would have any ideas on how the crew could have fun, it would be Joker. She just hoped he would present some actual possibilities over the outrageous input he often had.

"Joker," she started as she approached the cockpit, "I need some help with something."

"Oh, hey Commander." The lighthearted pilot turned his chair to face Shepard. "What's up?"

"I know things are getting stressful around here, and I was thinking about giving the crew something fun to do during down time. Do you have any ideas?"

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to ask." Joker threw his arms in the air. "How about-"

"No gambling." Shepard interrupted. She had heard him talk about it enough to know he would suggest it.

"Oh, come on!" he shouted in disappointed. "You gotta admit, if someone owed you money, it would be _great_ incentive to keep them alive on the battlefield."

Though she was mildly amused, the commander looked at him disapprovingly. "I don't want people owing each other money."

"Really, Commander? That's about as lame as a broken leg." He paused. "And I would know!"

"It defeats the purpose. I want to relieve stress, not cause unnecessary conflict." Shepard crossed her arms signaling that the decision was made.

"Okay, okay…" Joker hung his head in defeat. "Well, what do you do for fun? Practice your imposing glares or something?"

"Or something." She rolled her eyes. "What about you?"

"Oh, you know, make snide remarks." Joker shrugged. "But I can do that on the job, so I'm set. Some of these marines have energy to burn."

"Yeah, they do…" Shepard thought about that for a moment. Maybe giving the crew something active to do would work. It might even spice up their training regimes. "I think I figured it out. Thanks Joker."

"Uh, sure." The pilot looked confused. "Good luck with that? Whatever it is." He spun his chair back towards the helm and the commander took longs strides to the stairs. If she was going to make this idea work, she would need some help.

Shepard knew that Kaidan would have the time to assist her, though she wasn't looking forward to the interaction. After Ashley had brought Kaidan's interest in the commander to her attention, Shepard had been forced to have a chat with the Lieutenant. Though he was obviously disappointed, he had taken the news fairly well. For the next two days, Shepard had been avoiding any non-professional conversations with Kaidan in an attempt to give him the space she figured he would need. Maybe it was time to break the silence and pick up their friendship again. After all, if they were going to be fighting side by side, she needed to know they could still get along.

Kaidan was at his normal post, keeping an eye on various monitors across from the crew lockers. As he caught sight of the commander walked toward him, he looked perplexed.

"Kaidan!" Shepard greeted him, trying to sound as friendly, yet plutonic, as possible.

"Hello, Commander." Kaidan nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you busy?" the commander smiled softly. She wanted to convey that she didn't have anything against Kaidan, but at the same time she wanted to avoid sending mixed signals. She was afraid that acting too excited to see him would confuse him even more.

"Not really. Things are a bit boring right now." His bewildered expression faded, and he let himself relax into the exchange.

"Great." Shepard's smile cocked to the side playfully. "I need your help with something below deck."

Relieved that the Lieutenant had accepted her request, Shepard explained her plan to him. He even seemed genuinely excited about the project, and once they began the setup, his hands were eager for the work. It didn't take long to finish with his help, especially with his biotic abilities, and in a matter of minutes they had transformed the deck.

"This looks great. Everyone will love it." Kaidan smiled as he examined their work. With many of the crates pushed to the edges of the room there was quite a lot of space. With a few spare pipes as poles, and scrap metal as backboards, their makeshift basketball goals didn't look half bad.

"It's nice to know Jenkins' basketball will get put to good use." Shepard said, thinking back on Eden Prime briefly.

"Fancy a game, Commander?" Kaidan bounced the ball to Shepard.

"Game on, Alenko." She smiled widely.

"Sweet court!" a voice came from behind them. The two turned to see Ashley standing in front of the elevator. "Mind if I join?"

"What happened in here?" Garrus entered the room behind her, eyes wide with shock.

"It's a basketball court. Wanna play with us?" Kaidan invited the confused turian.

"Oo, battle of the sexes." Ashley smiled, draping an arm around Shepard's shoulders.

"I, uh, don't know how to play." Garrus said shyly. Shepard wasn't sure if the turian was blushing, or if she was just imagining it.

"Don't worry," Kaidan reassured him, "If you're as good at shooting a ball as you are shooting a rifle, we've got this in the bag."

It didn't take long for word to spread above deck, and soon all of the crew was taking turns to come watch the game. All but Wrex, who claimed the sport wasn't violent enough to hold his interest. Tali, however, was getting really into the game, though it wasn't clear which team she was cheering for. With every shot blocked and every pass intercepted, she would scream words that Shepard could only assume were profanities in the quarian's native tongue. The crowd cycled out regularly as members of the crew returned to essential tasks, keeping the whole ship abuzz with talk on the current score. Shepard couldn't recall the last time she had this much fun while on active duty, and was pleased to see the other players sharing in the entertainment. Garrus had caught on to the rules quickly and was trash talking like a pro. Ashley had made a good teammate with her competitive nature, and Shepard was relieved to see Kaidan having a good time. After a while, they all decided to take a break to catch their breath.

"Hey Shepard," Ashley gave the commander a mild back hand slap to the shoulder, "Your _other_ admirer's here."

Shepard followed Ashley's gaze to the back of the room where Liara had just stepped off the elevator. The human was reminded of the comment Ashley had made a few days ago.

"_Oh."_ She thought, giving herself a mental face palm. _"Well that was obvious."_

An excitement arose inside Shepard upon seeing the timid scientist that she couldn't quite explain. It was as if everything faded away until there was nothing but her and Liara, like nothing else could possibly matter as much as they did in that moment. But why did she feel this way? What was it about the asari that attracted so much of the commander's attention? Shepard shook the strange feelings for now; certain that she would be better equipped to translate them later.

"Give Liara a break, Ash. She's sweet." Shepard replied after her bumbling internal moment.

"Sweet, sure. Cute even, if you're into that sort of thing." Ashley shrugged as if she didn't care, but the aggravated tone in her voice was poorly concealed. It was a good sign; perhaps she hadn't noticed Shepard zoning out.

"You mean inter-species relations?" Shepard joked. The gunnery chief, obviously not amused, simply replied with a very pointed "you know what I mean" look.

"So it's true then?" Kaidan chimed in, who had more than likely been eavesdropping the whole time. "Liara has a thing for the commander?"

Had this been common knowledge to everyone but Shepard? How could she have missed this?

"You humans are so unobservant. With such romantic ignorance, it's a wonder you've made it this far." Garrus commented, though not truly interested in the topic. Shepard returned her gaze to Ashley, who looked more confused than offended by Garrus' remark.

"You're just jealous I get all the attention." Shepard teased. Ashley's eyes widened.

"Oh, she can ogle you _all she wants_. I just wish she weren't so blatant about it. She sneaks glances at you any chance she gets."

"Well, you can't blame her. I saved her life, and I'm one of very few people who welcomes her company." The commander began defending.

"Not to mention the prothean message you got from the beacon." Kaidan added.

"Yeah, she sure gets hot and bothered over old crap." Ashley snapped. Everyone knew her stance on aliens, but Ashley had been friendly with Garrus and Tali. She even tolerated Wrex's presence, though more for her own safety than anything. Shepard was offended hearing her talk about Liara that way. Liara was so sweet and innocent; it seemed like an injustice to describe her with such crude words. But right as Shepard opened her mouth to defend Liara, Garrus beat her to the punch.

"Doctor T'Soni is a very nice, very _talented_ person. You may think she's strange, but speaking from an outsider's perspective, you're probably just as strange to her." Garrus' seemed genuinely disturbed by Ashley's comment, but he regained his composure in a matter of seconds and added "I mean that in the best way possible, of course."

"Well said." Shepard patted the turian on the back. She was impressed. "I need water." And with that she walked away from the group and towards the benches where she had set her water bottle. The very same bench, incidentally, where Liara had sat down with a data pad in her hands.

"She's only going to make it worse..." Shepard overheard Ashley say, starting another uncomfortable discussion. "If I didn't know better, I'd say…" the chief's voice trailed as Shepard stepped further away from her and closer to the asari in question.

"So, the great Liara T'Soni finally graces us with her presence." Shepard smiled as she neared the bench.

"Commander!" Liara looked up from the data pad. Shepard couldn't quite figure out if the asari's tone conveyed excitement or nervousness, but given the circumstances she supposed it could have been both. "I am sorry. I do not know what you mean."

"You step out of your room to watch a game?" Shepard replied, nodding towards the court.

"I… I do not really understand it." Liara head dropped a bit, though she kept her eyes on the commander. The look reminded Shepard of a lost puppy, only adding to Liara's cuteness factor.

"Come on, you can't tell me asari don't have sports."

"Naturally. Evidence shows that every species-" Liara began to go of on one of her archaeological tangents, but cut herself off realizing that the commander probably wasn't interested.

"You'll have to teach me one sometime." Shepard said lively. Many of their talks had revolved around the differences in their races, and Shepard found the asari people to be very interesting.

"I am afraid I do not understand those either." Liara blushed. So far this conversation wasn't showing her in the best of light.

"Of course you don't." Shepard chuckled as she reached for her bottle of water. Liara watched as she guzzled half of it quickly and wondered what her comment had been implying. Weighing the risk of looking like an idiot, as the asari often felt when interacting with humans, Liara opted for silence rather than asking.

"Well," Shepard took in a gulp of air after her long drink, "I hope you at least enjoy watching."

Liara nodded anxiously. "Who is winning?"

"Kaidan and Garrus are up by two, but not for long." Shepard flashed a mischievous smile and winked. Liara had encountered the human mannerism before, but had to decipher it's meaning through context. Still, seeing the commander do it made her stomach feel as if it were being tickled on the inside. She had also heard a human phrase to describe it: something about butterflies. She couldn't remember exactly how it went, but she didn't care. Shepard was talking to her, and enjoying herself, and that was all that mattered.

"I hope you win." Liara tried her best to sound supportive, but with the distracting fluttering in her stomach, she wasn't sure if she had succeeded.

"Now that you're here, I can't lose." Shepard said confidently. "You can be my good luck charm." Was she starting to flirt with Liara? As if her feelings for her weren't confusing enough. Still, it felt too good to coax the purple glow of Liara's blushing face.

"Half time show is over!" Ashley shouted. There was still an edge to her voice.

Shepard returned to the game, but was finding it difficult to focus. With everything that had been said, she now had a lot on her mind. And all this had started in an effort to clear her head…

The game was close; Garrus and Kaidan had worked out a good strategy, utilizing Kaidan's defensive skills and Garrus's throwing arm. Ashley, who had become extremely agitated, played much more aggressively than she had in the first half. Though in many cases her temper could be disruptive, this time it worked to her advantage. Her headstrong attitude had not only pulled her and Shepard back on top, but also scored the winning point.

"Well, that was fun." Garrus admitted as he, Shepard, and Kaidan watched Ashley do a victory dance.

"She's quite… Spirited." Kaidan stared, making the other two uncomfortable.

Shepard made an official announcement that the crew was welcome to come and use the court as long as important tasks were taken care of, though she was certain the message made more impact than the actual words, and sent everyone back to their posts. As the room cleared, Shepard noticed Liara still sitting on her bench, realizing that she didn't have a post to go back to. Other than knowing a lot about the protheans, Liara didn't have a job aboard the Normandy. Soon enough the two were alone.

"Shepard, I have a request." Liara started. Usually she would have been more timid, but she had gone over it her head several times.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Shepard sat down next to Liara, holding the basketball in her lap.

"I know it will not be long before we catch up with Benezia. I would like to join you when you face her. Perhaps my presence can sway her."

"Perhaps…" Shepard repeated the asari's choice of word. She was wary about taking Liara out into a potentially dangerous environment. "If I add you to the squad, you have to be able to handle yourself. What skills can you bring to the table?"

Liara had heard this phrase before as well. Without answering, Liara stood and motioned to the ball in Shepard's lap. The commander handed it over hesitantly, wondering what it had to do with anything. Liara bounced the ball a few times, mimicking the dribbling she had seen the others do. Turning to face one of the goals, she released the ball from between her hands. Ordinarily, the laws of physics would have forced the ball to drop to the ground, but instead it floated, surround by a blue glow. Then, motioning her hand towards the hoop, Liara directed the ball through the air. With the grace with which it traveled, Shepard knew that it took a great deal of control. She watched as it dropped through the hoop and bounce its way back to Liara.

"So… biotics, then?" Shepard stated as if Liara's demonstration meant nothing.

"Well, yes." Liara replied, her cheeks beginning to blush. Had her presentation failed to make that clear?

"Kaidan has biotics. So does Wrex." Shepard acted unimpressed. If Liara truly wanted to join her on missions, she needed to know she meant it. The expression on Liara's face changed from slight embarrassment to frustration. Shepard had never seen this look on Liara before, but it was mildly threatening. If the asari had the mind to, she could bioticly overcome the commander easily.

"With all due respect, Commander, I have greater power and control than Lieutenant Alenko and Wrex combined." Liara was obviously holding back her frustration to remain respectful. Shepard wasn't looking for her to get angry, but she wanted to see if Liara would fight for a position in the squad, and this was more insistent than she had ever seen the asari before.

"They also commit to a regular fitness routine. Are you willing to do that?" Shepard stood, putting herself on a level field with the determined asari.

"I am." Liara nodded confidently at first, but then her assurance faded and her eyes dropped to the floor. "I… I want to be of use to you, Commander."

There had been plenty of talk aboard the ship about Liara and her relevance among the human crew. This had apparently reached Liara and caused her to question it herself. She had been outnumbered the moment she stepped onto the Normandy; anyone would be worn down after that.

"Hey…" Shepard placed a hand on Liara's shoulder, "You _are_ useful. But if you feel like this is something you need to do," Shepard moved her hand from her shoulder and under the asari's chin, gently raising her lowered face so their eyes met, "Then I'll make it happen."

If it hadn't been for the basketball in Liara's hands, Shepard knew that this moment would have brought them physically closer than they already were, and this had already crossed the line of what Shepard deemed appropriate. But somehow she couldn't stop herself, and she wondered what might have been different had Liara not held the ball between them. There was a craving inside of Shepard, almost an instinct that begged her to lean in closer. Her stare bounced back and forth from Liara's crystal eyes to her indigo lips. The asari stared back with a strange understanding sort of confusion, as if she could read the commander's mind but could not comprehend what she saw.

Taking a step back, Shepard recoiled, removing her hand from Liara's face and dropping her gaze to the floor. Clearing her throat and wiping the thoughts from her mind, she lifted her eyes back to Liara's, ashamed of the scenario that played through her imagination, even more so by the desire to make it a reality.

"I should go. Stuff to do and all." Shepard admitted, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. The confusion on Liara's face quickly turned to disappointment; and yet in her eyes remained the eagerness to grasp what had just occurred. It was as if the archaeologist in her had discovered a long kept secret hidden in the dark, but struggled to interpret its meaning or what impact it would have on the future. As desperate as Shepard had been to kiss her, Liara's need to understand the human's actions were equally as powerful.

"I'll find someone to help you start your training as soon as possible." Shepard continued with a casual grin.

"Oh, thank you." Liara nodded, grateful for the commander's cooperation, but let down by her sudden retreat.

"No problem." Shepard had maintained her cheerful front long enough to bid the asari farewell for the day. The events of the day replayed in her mind, along with every conversation she had had with Liara. Like pieces of a puzzle each memory came together, revealing a vital part of the whole picture. As much as she had denied, as much as she had wanted to fight it, Shepard couldn't refuse the indisputable truth: She was falling for Liara.

And she knew Liara was falling for her as well.


	4. 4- Struggle of Intolerance

**A/N:** I tried something new in this chapter. I'm not used to writing about conflict, so it was a good exercise.

I couldn't fit everything I wanted to into one chapter, so this one is going to go hand in hand with the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone following & reviewing. This story continues because of you. :)

Struggle of Intolerance

The dim lights in Shepard's cabin made the screen on her private terminal seem brighter. Rubbing her tired eyes she focused on the last bit of work she had for the day, motivating herself with the reminder of the sleep that awaited her. Though with everything that had been going on, she found sleep to be elusive as of late. It honestly wasn't too late in the evening, and she had convinced herself that she might get to bed a little early tonight.

She knew that many of the crew were still down in the mess finishing the final meal of the day, but Shepard had opted to take her dinner up to her cabin so she could get a little piece and quiet. She let her mind wander momentarily, imagining a handful of people around the rectangular table, cracking jokes and laughing merrily. The chances of them getting along so well were slim, however, as she knew who had been the last to gather for dinner.

Only a few days ago Liara had requested to accompany Shepard on missions, and the commander had agreed on the condition that the asari begin training with one of the marines aboard the ship. There was only one person that Shepard knew could get Liara up to speed in such a short amount of time, and Gunnery Chief Williams wasn't overly pleased with the assignment. Even though she and the commander had differing opinions, Ashley was a good marine who followed orders without hesitation. And her skills with guns and hand-to-hand combat were exceptional. Shepard knew that even if Ashley wasn't happy about it, she wouldn't let her feelings compromise her performance in getting the job done. When it came to a firefight, Shepard trusted Ashley wholeheartedly, and there was no one else she would rather have training a new addition to the team. But Shepard couldn't deny that a part of her hoped that Ashley's attitude toward Liara would change if given the chance to get to know her.

All the stress Shepard had been facing seemed to melt away as her thoughts drifted to Liara, who was certainly a more interesting subject than anything else on the Normandy. It was frightening easy for Shepard to slip into her imagination, alone with Liara as if they were face to face, and let scenarios play out the way she wanted. She had replayed their last encounter from days ago, where in reality she had fought against the urge to kiss Liara, but in her mind she felt safe to follow through and trust her instincts. No matter how guilty she felt or how many times she told herself she wouldn't think about it again, Shepard returned over and over, pulled in by her subconscious as if it had a mind of its own. Each time she consoled herself with the fact that the imaginary kiss was as far as her fantasies had gone, but she couldn't ignore the fear of going further in her next reverie. She couldn't recall having felt this way about anyone before; captivated by every facet of their personality, content with knowing that somewhere they existed. Shepard pulled her focus back to her terminal and tried to last the rest of the evening without thinking of Liara.

The marine's eyes watched Liara from across the table. Though he remained silent, his intent was clear. Liara struggled to hide her discomfort among the group of feasting passengers, suddenly losing her appetite. She had known that many of the humans aboard the Normandy didn't like her, but this man's stare was somehow more hostile than the sideways glances and cold shoulders she was used to receiving. The unexpected touch of a friendly hand on her back caused Liara to jump slightly. Ashley's hand recoiled as she took a seat next to the asari, first gently smiling at Liara, and then turning a stern look toward the marine. This protective behavior wasn't what Liara would have anticipated from the gunnery chief, but she welcomed it graciously. With Ashley beside her, Liara knew she had nothing to fear.

It was Ashley who first broke the silence of the room. Though she directed her attention to her plate, it was obvious that she spoke to the man across the table.

"Maybe if you shook your head a bit, your eyes wouldn't get stuck in one place."

Straightening his slouched posture, he tossed his fork onto his plate and let his closed fist drop to the table with a startling thud. Anyone who had been ignoring the situation now watched closely, each holding his or her breath in fear of catching the angered marine's attention.

"You know, I just have to wonder why a _human _Alliance vessel is swarming with alien trash." He didn't even attempt subtlety.

Ashley stopped eating and furrowed her brow. "Commander's choice."

"I don't see why we can't handle it ourselves."

"It's not your call, _Corporal_."

Slowly people began to rise from their seats and back away. Tali, who had been sitting on the same side of the table as the corporal, simply backed out of his range of vision and nodded to Ashley. The human took it to mean that Tali had her back, though it was hard to determine anything though the quarian helmet.

Uneasy about the rising conflict in the room, Liara mutely excused herself, deciding that it would be best for everyone if she weren't there to cause trouble. But as she rose from her seat, the irritated soldier followed suit.

"What, you running away now?" he said, banging his rough palms against the table as he stood up. Ashley reacted quickly, standing firm and tucking Liara behind her, placing herself between the innocent asari and her aggressive persecutor.

"You'll _really_ want to rethink your attitude, Marcus." Ashley tried to remain calm and levelheaded, something Liara didn't expect her to capable of. The corporal's face grew red with anger at Ashley's remark.

"You're just as fed up with it as I am, Ashley; all these aliens running around our ship. And this one," he pointed a shaking finger at Liara, "Do you really think she can be trusted?"

"The commander trusts her, and that's enough for me." Ashley's stance was unwavering, defensive and strong.

"She's a friggin' spy, Williams!" he threw his arms in the air in frustration. "Making eyes at the commander and convincing her she's so innocent. Noveria's gonna be an ambush."

Liara felt ridiculous blushing at such a comment in the middle of his accusations. This human was bent on ridding the ship of her, and part of her was worried about the crew noticing her affection towards Shepard. What a silly and childish thing to be concerned with.

"I have not spoken with my mother in a very long time, Corporal." Liara struggled to calmly defend herself. She had never been able to handle confrontation well, but this time she had managed to keep it together.

"Don't you speak to me!" the corporal yelled back. His shirt almost seemed to grow tighter as his muscles began to swell. It was clear that the adrenaline pumping through his veins was beginning to take over.

"Yeah, Liara, don't waste your breath." Ashley gently nudged the asari, backing away slightly. She could tell that things were escalating, and wanted to have distance as an advantage. Their new position blocked Liara's view more than before, causing her to barely notice Tali activate her omni-tool. She wasn't certain what the young engineer's plan was, and was too preoccupied to give it much thought.

"Just shut up, Williams." He spat. "As if you're a part of this crew either. FNG."

"Excuse me?" there was more of an attitude in Ashley's tone of voice now.

"Eden Prime was a disaster! If you were worth your rank, Shepard wouldn't have needed to-"

"This '_FNG_' has been groundside plenty of times with the Commander. How often has she taking you?" she cut him off. He was challenging her skill as a soldier, and she wasn't going to stand for it.

"Hiding behind Shepard again, huh?" the corporal leaned to look at Liara. "This works out well for you, doesn't it? When you have your Noveria family reunion you'll have your brainwashed Commander," he looked back at Ashley, "and her _little lap dog_."

Ashley balled her hands into fists. She had been trying to avoid violence, and she didn't want to be the one to start anything. But now she really wanted to hit this guy. The smug grin on his face told her that he knew she was fighting against her desire to punch him. He crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a taunting look.

Shepard sighed as her omni-tool buzzed. She had specifically told the crew to only call her in the event of a crisis. So either this what about nothing important at all, or something was truly wrong. Her exhausted brain didn't like her options. The orange holodisplay surrounded her arm as she activated the device, softly lighting the dark room as with the warm glow of a hearth. The message from Tali came through as a video. Shepard took in the brief clip of what was happening in the mess hall before reading Tali's short note- "_Come now_."

Her chair nearly fell over as Shepard rushed out of her quarters to the elevator. She had known that the chance of a fight breaking out had gone up since bringing aliens aboard, but she had wished that it would be avoided. She had hoped that the soldiers under her command had more sense than to cause trouble, but tensions had been grower higher and someone was bound to break.

The edges of the mess hall had filled with silent onlookers; a crowd made up of crewmembers that had stopped curiously while passing through the crew quarters. This had little effect on the confrontation that continued at the table.

"Out of my way, Williams!" the corporal shouted. The veins in his temples and neck bulged from under his flushed skin.

"No." Ashley responded as stone faced as ever, solidifying her stance and locking her feet in place. Liara contemplated using her biotics, but she couldn't see how it would help the situation if she attacked first.

"Move!" he insisted.

The elevator door opened to the CIC, and Shepard could hear the shouts carrying up the stairwell, though she couldn't make out what was being said. She ran down the stairs at full speed, but had to stop when she came to the crew quarter's crowded floor. She pushed her way through the herd, which was more than accommodating for the commander.

"Ashley!" Liara's startled voice carried over the sea of people. Shepard knew from the gasps from in front of her that something had happened, but she didn't want to think about what. As she broke through the last row of spectators, Shepard was surprised at what she saw: Liara's hands were cupped over her mouth, her blue eyes wide with shock. In front of the asari was Ashley gripping the muscular arm of Corporal Grieco, who was on his knees with his back to the Gunnery chief holding him in a tight lock.

"What's going on here?" Shepard asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Marcus tried to punch me." Ashley shrugged. She bent down next to her hostage's ear. "But he's not going to try it again, right?" The corporal shook his head as he looked at the commander with embarrassment.

"Let him go, Ashley." Shepard replied with a sigh. Ashley complied, and Marcus stood upright, shuffling away from her and closer to the commander. Shepard turned to face him as he stood at attention. He panted and tried to hide the fear in his eyes. Liara knew that the crew greatly respected Shepard, but she had always assumed that it came from her friendly attitude and care for her crewmembers. The maiden suddenly learned the Shepard she knew was simply the woman, and that she was now witnessing the commander side of her.

"Is that true, Corporal? Did you try to punch Chief Williams?" the commander's eyes were fixed on Marcus, her posture straight and her hands behind her back. He hesitated a moment before answering.

"Yes ma'am." He said shyly. Only a moment ago he had been boisterous, but now he was nervous. The transformation was astounding.

"You want to tell me _why_?" Shepard's voice was cold. Liara wasn't sure how she felt about hearing her voice that way.

"I…" Marcus searched for a good answer to give the commander, but he didn't have one. "I was angry, ma'am."

"About?" Shepard begged an explanation.

"The aliens, ma'am." He kept his tone respectful. Beads of sweat began rolling down from his hairline.

"I see. So punching Ashley was the answer?" the commander's question seemed as ridiculous as the corporal's defense. His rage had clouded his logic before, but now she was calling attention to his foolishness in front of everyone. Shepard took a step closer to the corporal, forcing his eyes to meet hers. She was nearly as tall as he was, and in this moment, much more intimidating. Her brow was furrowed and her face stern.

"Our mission is too important for your petty squabbles. Since you have a problem with non-humans, I'm going to leave your punishment to them. The next time you let your prejudice cause an issue, consider your military career over."

He swallowed nervously and nodded. Shepard backed away, all eyes on her, waiting for what she would do next. She walked to the center of the room and began addressing the whole deck.

"Need I remind you that not only am I your commanding officer, but I'm a _Spectre_. If you have a problem with the way I run this ship, you can bring it up with the counsel. I'm sure they'll disregard your complaints in a nicer way than I will. Our galaxy is in danger, and the only chance we have is to work together. If you can't handle that, you can get off my ship."

Most of the crew nodded, and a few even smiled. Shepard turned and faced Tali, who remained in her spot against the wall.

"Tali?" Shepard addressed her.

"Yes, Commander?" the quarian anxiously replied, ringing her hands.

"Good work." Shepard smiled warmly. The necessary assertive nature of her position began to fade.

"Oh, thank you, Shepard." Tali relaxed, but it was clear she was a bit embarrassed.

"Williams, T'Soni, come with me. Everyone else is dismissed."


	5. 5- Admittance

**A/N: This one's for Little Miss Chocolate Drop, who suffered so long for the last chapter. ;)  
**

**This chapter picks up right where the last one left off, and it will certainly put you in a better mood than its predecessor. Enjoy!**

Admittance

Liara and Ashley followed the commander up to her cabin. Neither of them really knew what to expect. The night's events thus far had been more than enough excitement for Liara, who would have been content retiring to her room and curling up with some light studying. Ashley, however, had to refrain from boasting about her heroic actions down in the mess hall. Though a part of her wished that she could have employed a little more violence before Shepard interrupted.

"I have to say, Skipper, I feel like I'm being sent to the principal's office." Ashley finally broke the uncomfortable silence. Shepard looked at her over her shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"Relax, Williams." Shepard opened the door to her cabin, and gestured for the other two to enter first. "I want to talk somewhere I know we won't be disturbed."

Ashley stepped casually into the room first and waited next to the entryway. Liara hesitated, only gaining the confidence to enter after Shepard nodded gently. She took slow steps over the threshold, taking in the room and its simple décor. Her eyes were quickly drawn to the softly lit fish tank on the left wall. Though she recognized the creatures inside as marine life, Liara had never seen any of the species before and assumed they must have been native to Earth. She approached the tank almost absentmindedly, watching the colorful swimmers gracefully drift in the clear water.

"You like them?" Shepard asked from behind, pulling Liara's attention away from the aquatic creatures.

"They are beautiful." Liara nodded as she faced Shepard.

"Anderson liked them…" Shepard's voice trailed as she looked towards the tank, then back to Liara as if snapping herself out of a memory. "I don't know anything about fish." She chuckled. Liara smiled back; finally able to relax after the scare she had faced two floors down.

"You make yourself at home, okay? I'm going to talk with Ashley." The human patted Liara's back lightly. Liara didn't want Shepard to stop touching her, but the commander's hand recoiled as she walked back toward the door where Ashley stood.

Shepard stepped close to Ashley and spoke with a hushed voice. She obviously didn't want to risk Liara overhearing.

"So what really happened downstairs? How did it all start?"

"Well, the Corporal has a very strong opinion of aliens. He's made that clear before." Ashley began, not really sure what all needed to be said. "He thinks Liara's a spy, like she's trying to seduce you or something."

"That's not a stretch of the imagination. From the outside she would look suspicious." Shepard crossed her arms as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"But spend five minutes with her, and Liara's evil intentions seem crazy. I know." Ashley kept her voice down just as Shepard had. She knew that Liara was sensitive, and now she was shaken up. There was no need to upset her again by bringing up the same argument.

"If only everyone cared to get to know Liara, they'd trust her like they trust Garrus." Shepard shook her head.

"People trust Garrus because he worked with C-Sec. They know he respects the law." Replied Ashley.

"Good point…" Shepard looked over her shoulder at Liara, who was eagerly exploring the room, though careful to not touch anything. She was staring curiously at one of the pillows on the bed. Shepard wondered if this behavior was similar to how the asari maiden acted on an archaeological dig. Ashley leaned so she could see Liara past the commander.

"She's so weird." Ashley muttered. Shepard turned back to face her again, ensuring the chief saw her roll her eyes before changing the subject.

"I appreciate what you did. Standing up for her. I know you two don't get along very well."

"She's not so bad." Ashley shrugged. "She's a lot tougher than she thinks."

"Oh?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Biotics alone? She could take _me_ down. Liara's combat ready." Ashley's face scrunched a bit. "You know, if she wasn't so timid."

"I'm glad you've had a change of heart." Shepard smiled, proud that her training plan had worked.

"Yeah, yeah. Well she's part of the team, and I'm a team player, Skipper." Ashley said confidently before her face turned serious. "Look, Liara's _really_ into you, and now it's starting to cause…_problems_. You need to talk to her, let her down easy or whatever."

Shepard's head dropped slightly. It made perfect sense that she would need to take care of Liara's crush like she had Kaidan's, but she didn't want to. At least with Kaidan, Shepard had dreaded it because she didn't like hurting his feelings. But she enjoyed Liara's affections, and most of all they were mutual.

"Yeah…" Shepard nervously rubbed the back of her neck, her short red hair sliding between her fingers. What was she supposed to do? Should she listen to Ashley's advice and turn Liara away? Or should she tell Ashley about her feelings for the asari? Wrestling with her conscience left a telling pause in their conversation.

"Holy crap." Ashley's eyes widened as the realization hit her. Shepard stiffened and searched for some sort of response, anything that would delay whatever was about to happen. Ashley's eyes darted back and forth from Shepard to Liara.

"Ashley," Shepard started, her hands hovering in front of the gunnery chief as if to calm her down.

"Holy crap." Ashley repeated. "You _like_ her. You like Liara."

"And you are _how_ old?" Shepard mocked Ashley's choice of words.

"What should I say?" Ashley asked with a smile. She began to joke with a deeper voice "You have taken a romantic interest in Liara."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just… happened."

Ashley tried to stifle her laughter with little success. "I can't believe this. I can't believe I didn't see this earlier."

"You have to keep this quiet. I don't want people finding out."

"All this time I thought Alenko was full of crap," Ashley's eyes drifted, not looking at anything in particular. She crossed her arms and began to nod to herself. "But he was right!"

"I'm serious, you can't tell anyone about this." Shepard pleaded.

"Hey, my lips are sealed." Ashley put her hands up defensively, finally able to contain her hysteric laughter. "You _do_ know that asari are anatomically _female_, right?"

"Yeah, I'm aware." Shepard retorted with a huff, becoming tired of the childish game.

"Is that what you go for? I mean, are you…" Ashley hesitated, her eyes squinting. "Into that?"

Shepard stared back at her human companion, uncertain of how to reply. In her past relationships she hadn't been picky about gender, but rather the person themselves. Though her first real romantic interest had been a girl who volunteered at a meal center she had frequented as a teen on Earth's streets. From growing up homeless, and then focusing her adult life on her military career, Shepard hadn't been in many relationships. If she had a preference, she would have to guess...

"It's fine if you are, I just didn't know." Ashley broke the awkward silence between them, afraid she might have offended the commander with such a personal question. Over Shepard's shoulder she noticed Liara eying them suspiciously. Clearly her amusement at the commander's expense had caught the asari's attention. Ashley cleared her throat and returned to their conversation.

"Am I dismissed, Commander?" she asked respectfully, avoiding giving Shepard any more grief.

"Long since." Shepard teased. Ashley replied with a smile and turned for the door, stopping just before stepping out of the cabin. The comment that the corporal had made about Noveria in the mess hall echoed in her mind. She knew that accompanying Shepard and Liara would only worsen the situation after the night's events. Even though she didn't know whom the commander would ask to join her, Ashley wanted her name off the list of options.

"Commander?" she began shyly.

"Yeah Chief?"

"When we dock at Noveria… I mean, when you go to find Liara's mom, I don't want you to take me with you." Ashley hung her head.

"Why not?" Shepard asked, confused by her sudden disinterest in groundside missions.

"I just think there are better choices. If Benezia _is_ a traitor, you'll need a good squad." Ashley thought the argument was convincing enough. Though she was always up for a good fight alongside Shepard, stepping down from this one seemed like the best choice to her.

"If that's what you want, then alright." Shepard nodded, unsure of the gunnery chief's intentions. She could tell that something was obviously bothering her, but she knew that nothing good could come from pressing the matter.

"It is." Ashley nodded in return. "Goodnight, Commander."

The door slid shut behind Ashley as she left the cabin. All the weight of the evening seemed to push down on Shepard's mind, but she would sort through everything later. She turned away from the door and towards the rest of the room, deciding to cast her attention to Liara. But the asari had disappeared. The room wasn't overly large, and the commander had been facing the only exit the whole time. Shepard walked down the steps that led into the main area of the cabin and turned to the wrap-around sofa on the right. There Liara sat with perfect posture, hands resting on her knees. The poorly hidden nervousness emitting from her body language told Shepard that she wasn't entirely sure if sitting on the couch was acceptable behavior.

"Comfortable?" Shepard asked, her crooked smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She found Liara's socially awkward tendencies amusing, even charming in their own way. Two beautiful blue eyes looked up at Shepard with an insecurity that begged to be quenched. All Liara had done was be herself; her wary, adorable, and uncontrollably lovable self, and it was enough. Desperation arose in Shepard; a longing to satisfy Liara's every need, every want, and every whim.

Though being in the commander's private quarters was stressful and exciting, it wasn't what had triggered the vulnerability Liara felt. The two experienced an unspoken understanding; that Liara didn't want to waste anymore of the night discussing the same issue she faced everyday on the Normandy, and that if she ever needed anything, Shepard would be eagerly waiting to make things right.

Liara nodded gently and forced a grin. She knew that she would soon feel better after spending some time with the commander. Shepard always had a way of cheering her up, even unintentionally.

"So earlier," Shepard started, suddenly remembering the asari's strange fascination a few minutes before, and pointing towards the bed with her thumb, "Why were you staring at my pillow?"

"Oh!" Liara's freckled cheeks grew flush, embarrassed that the human had noticed. "I, well, there was…"

Shepard eyed her with a curious patience. The flustered asari was just as cute as ever. After a moment of stuttering, Liara gained the courage to answer.

"There was a hair." Her voice was quiet, as if admitting something shameful.

"That's it?" Shepard chuckled. That wasn't at all was she was expecting. "That's perfectly normal, Liara."

The asari looked confused. She hadn't given human hair much thought, other than her natural curiosity to touch it.

"Hair falls out." Shepard stated after seeing the baffled expression on Liara's face.

"I-I had no idea." Liara sheepishly replied. "I was uncertain if I should be concerned."

Shepard burst into laughter at the notion, but silenced herself upon seeing Liara's eyes drop to the floor in humiliation. The human joined her on the couch, sitting much more comfortably than the asari had, and smiled at her genuinely.

"I'm sorry. I'm just used to my hair, I guess." Shepard said.

"I know very little of it." The maiden looked up, slowly shedding her shame.

"Here." Shepard tilted her head in Liara's direction, her hair falling like a red curtain on the side of her face.

"You would allow me to touch it?" Liara asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Only if you let me touch your crests." The commander pointed to the top of Liara's head. The asari blushed again at the thought of Shepard's skin making contact with her own. The last time they had talked it had happened briefly, as a part of Shepard's peculiar behavior after the basketball game. The short moment with the human's hand under her chin had been tantalizing for Liara. The touch was gentle; she imagined that it was the way a person would comfort their lover, though she had little in the way of proof. Shepard's ivory skin had been warm from the rigorous sport she had played just before, and though Liara wasn't certain, she almost thought she could feel the beat of a raging pulse in the commander's thumb. It was an experience the asari would not soon forget, and one she had told herself would never happen again. Yet here was Shepard, freely offering what Liara had been wishing she could feel once more.

"…I suppose." Liara replied nervously. She slowly removed the glove from one of her hands, fighting the urge to tremble. Her fingers met the short locks of Shepard's hair, hundreds of silky strands weaving their way in between. Liara ran her hand through once, twice, three times over.

"I take it you like it." Shepard let out a soft chuckle. Returning to sitting upright, she held out her arm. "I've got some here too."

Liara's hand barely touched Shepard's arm, gently rubbing against the tiny blonde hairs. She looked up at Shepard to see her signature cocked smile.

"That kind of tickles." The human said. Liara smiled in return.

"And human's have this all over their bodies?" the curious asari asked.

"Pretty much." Shepard nodded. "Mostly it's just annoying."

"But you are the only sapient race with hair. That is part of what separates you from the rest of the galaxy."

"And here I thought it was our charming personalities." Shepard joked.

"That helps." Liara beamed. She hesitantly moved closer to the commander on the couch, leaning her head just as Shepard had earlier. The human wasn't shy about reaching out for the asari's crest, but she kept her touch gentle. She placed her palm against the very top of Liara's head, letting her fingers rest along the curve. Her hand was much colder than it had been the last time they had touched, but Liara didn't mind. She closed her eyes and took in the moment.

Liara's skin was perfectly smooth, and it reminded Shepard of the skin of a dolphin or other porpoise on Earth. She had been too distracted fighting against herself before to notice when she had held Liara's chin, and so Shepard wondered if the asari's skin felt the same all over.

Liara looked up as Shepard recoiled quickly. Shepard wasn't going to let her mind go there. If she thought about Liara that way, she knew there was no returning to the way things were now. Liara's head tilted slightly to side as she stared curiously at the commander, who recovered with a grin.

"Shepard, I must ask you something." Liara started, her tone much more serious than it had ever been.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Shepard asked, wondering if it had anything to do with what just happened. Liara began ringing her hands nervously.

"We have not talked for many days now. I cannot help but feel as if you have been avoiding me." Liara furrowed her brow and swallowed the knot in her throat. "Have I done something to upset you, Commander?"

Shepard fought against the surprise that wanted to become evident on her face. In truth, she had been avoiding Liara ever since she realized how serious her feelings were for her. She didn't want to let her interest get in the way of the mission, but she never intended it to hurt Liara.

"No, of course not." Shepard consoled her. "You could never upset me, Liara. I've… been busy." Why couldn't she just tell Liara how she felt? Why couldn't she tell the truth when she knew the hollow lies only made both of them feel worse?

"Of course. You have many duties." Liara shook her head as if trying to shake out a silly notion. "But I have seen you speaking with other crewmembers. I assumed-"

"I _have_ been avoiding you." Shepard interrupted, quickly changing her mind. The emotions running through her were so turbulent; she couldn't let Liara feel the same chaos. Liara was obviously holding back what she was truly feeling, trying to be reasonable. But Shepard could see the pain and confusion lurking underneath the surface.

"I'm sorry, Liara." Shepard's eyes dropped to her lap. "When I'm with you, it's… hard to pull myself away. I thought staying away would mean fewer distractions for both of us."

Liara tried to process what Shepard was saying. "You said you enjoyed our conversations."

"And I do, very much." Shepard looked into Liara's eyes. Confusion was all over the asari's face. She tried to be delicate. "I think… maybe _too_ much."

"You want to talk to me, so you do not talk to me?" Liara asked slowly. It all sounded ridiculous.

"Obviously my plan backfired." Shepard smirked. "I never meant to upset you. It hurts me to know that I did."

Shepard hurt when she hurt? Had Liara heard that correctly? Though she had difficulties adjusting to human interaction, the asari could understand that there was more to what Shepard meant than what she was saying. Liara assembled the pieces in her mind, and wrestled with her own inhibition to speak the truth to Shepard. To tell the commander once and for all how she felt.

"I feel as though we have a special bond." Liara said shyly, testing to see how Shepard would react before continuing.

"I feel it too." Shepard smiled, giving Liara the courage to proceed.

"But we have known one another for barely any time at all. How is it that I can feel so close to you?"

"Sometimes when two people meet, they make a connection. They understand each other in ways no one else ever has." Shepard explained.

"That does not make sense." Liara stated, her logical brain complicating the phenomenon. Shepard stood and ran a hand through her already messy hair. Taking in a deep breath, she decided she wouldn't obscure her feelings any longer. Each of them had been taking tiny steps to a larger confession, and Shepard didn't want to waste any more time.

"Liara, I-" Shepard began, not knowing what words she should say. She changed her approach. "People have been talking. And I need to know if what they're saying is true."

The asari sat still; patiently awaiting what question the commander would ask. The evening had been a whirlwind of emotions for her.

"Do you have… _feelings_ for me? Romantically?" Shepard asked, her throat tight and her heart racing. Was this really happening? How did the night lead to this?

Liara felt sick to her stomach. Of all the things she could say to Shepard, there was nothing she wanted to tell her more than how she felt. She had been trying so hard to muster the courage, but now that the opportunity was here she was terrified.

"I did not know if it was appropriate to act on my feelings." She replied sheepishly. With a sigh of relief Shepard's worried face softened and her tense muscles relaxed. It was no longer a rumor; she finally had a real answer, the answer that she couldn't be happier to have.

"I feel the same." The commander smiled. Liara's eyes widened.

"You do?" She asked with desperation.

"Yeah, I do." Shepard's smile widened before her head dropped. "That's why I've stayed away."

"You need to keep your focus on the mission. I understand." There was a tinge of disappointment in Liara's voice. "I am not even sure if I am ready for this."

"Then we take our time." The commander sat back down on the edge of the couch, this time closer to Liara.

"You would wait?" the perplexed asari asked.

"Well, I don't have a thousand years," Shepard slid her hand under Liara's, rubbing the backside gently with her thumb, "but yeah. I'll wait for you."

Their eyes met, and Liara felt as if electricity were pulsing through her entire body from the point where Shepard's skin touched hers. Within her chest was a fast and steady rhythm, reverberating into to her head as if she could hear her own heart beating. In 100 years she had never felt this way for another person, and she couldn't imagine anyone else more worthy of her affection. This was Shepard. The woman who sought her out and found her trapped on Therum, who without a second thought saved her from the geth, trusted her beyond reason, and treated her as an equal when few others did. Shepard; who made her laugh when she was sad, who was her company when she was lonely, and whose absence brought her to tears in the still of the night. Liara had been pining for her ever since stepping aboard the Normandy, and though it was only a short time, it seemed like an age to the young asari.

The human's emerald eyes looked down at their hands, her soft smile fading

"It's late." She said.

"Yes, it is." Liara knew that she should leave, but how could she possibly tear herself away? Surrendering to the unavoidable, Liara rose from her comfortable seat, her hand lingering in Shepard's for a moment. "I should let you get your rest."

Shepard stood as well, reluctantly releasing Liara's hand.

"You need it too. You've had a rough day."

"It is getting better." Liara smiled. Shepard returned the expression, the two of them staring at one another.

"You really should get your sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Shepard unwillingly interrupted. She didn't have to go into specifics for Liara to understand. Tomorrow they would reach Noveria to confront her mother, learning of her motives once and for all. It was a meeting that Liara dreaded but knew was necessary.

"Good night, Shepard." Liara nodded.

"Good night, Liara."

And with that, the asari left, and Shepard felt more alone than she ever had in her cabin. Curling into her bed, she drifted into a deep sleep, and her subconscious took her mind to the place she had been so adamant to avoid.


	6. 6- Counting Down

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update everybody. Things in my life have suddenly become busier. But I will continue to write an update when I can! You have all be very supportive of this story, and I want to see it through to the end for you. **

Counting Down

"We're approaching the relay now. We should be at Noveria in less than an hour." Joker's voice crackled over the intercom.

"Thanks for the update, Joker." Shepard replied. "Keep me posted."

"Aye aye, Commander."

Shepard stepped out of the elevator and onto the crew deck. In spite of having slept hard the night before, she still felt exhausted. The evening had been full of stressful events, the last of which had kept her mind reeling all morning. When she had brought Liara up to her cabin, she certainly hadn't expected their conversation to lead to confessions of love. And though Shepard now felt a sense of relief, the change had brought with it new questions. Now that their feelings were out in the open, what did it mean for their relationship?

The med bay door opened as Shepard approached, but instead of entering she simply leaned against the door frame.

"Hello, Commander." Chakwas greeted with pleasant surprise, spinning her chair to face her superior.

"Morning Doctor." Shepard replied.

"Is there something I can do for you?" the doctor tilted her head slightly.

"When you see Liara, could you tell her to meet me below deck?" Shepard asked casually.

"I know she's already awake if you want to tell her yourself." Chakwas offered, knowing the commander was fond of speaking with Liara. "She came out to borrow a data disk for research."

"What kind of research?" Shepard pondered aloud.

"Human physiology." The doctor said matter-of-factly.

"And you don't find that strange?" Shepard's eyes narrowed, unsure if she was asking out of true curiosity, or paranoia.

"Not at all. She's like a sponge." Chakwas chuckled. "Absorbing as much information as she can get her hands on. Humans have been her fascination as of late."

Shepard knew she shouldn't have been surprised, despite how she felt. Even though Liara was unfamiliar with the human species, Shepard hadn't thought about the asari studying about them before. But Liara was quite the scholar and solved most of her problems through research. Shepard was more surprised that she herself hadn't considered the obvious solution.

The commander's eyes rested on the door at the back of the med-bay, knowing full well that it was the only barrier between her and Liara. More than anything she wanted to drop what she was doing to simply talk with the young asari. The suggestion that Chakwas made was incredibly tempting, but Shepard knew that she would waste precious time. She had important business to take care of before docking on Noveria.

"If you don't mind telling Liara for me," Shepard turned her attention back to the physician, "I have a lot to do, and little time to do it."

"Of course, Commander." Chakwas nodded.

"Thank you, Karin." Shepard smiled at the doctor with a sincere gratefulness.

The ship jolted as it's speed increased suddenly, being accelerated by the power of the mass relay. It wasn't enough to knock a person of their feet, but Shepard was glad she had braced herself against the door frame nonetheless. If she had walked away a moment sooner the jerk would have caught her unaware and sent her off-balance.

They were one step closer to their destination. But what awaited them there? How could she prepare for the unknown? What could she tell her squad? Her memory burned as it recalled living the worst-case scenario; stepping onto the planet with no clue of what lurked beneath their feet. Fifty marines dead in minutes…

Hearing the doors close behind her, she let out a soft sigh, as if releasing a build up of tension in her chest. She had hoped that telling Liara how she felt would relieve some of her stress, but so far she felt that it had only added to it. She forced the horrifying memories to the back of her mind. She wouldn't be reliving that day. Not again.

She shook the thought out of her head as she crossed the deck towards Kaidan's station. The Lieutenant looked up as he saw her approaching and stood up respectfully.

"Commander." He greeted with a gentle nod. "Do you need something?"

"Yes Lieutenant." Shepard replied cheerfully. With the dangers of the mission looming she wanted to keep a good outward attitude. "I wanted your thoughts. Do you have a moment?"

"I always have a moment for you, Commander." Kaidan's face remained unchanged, leaving his comment ambiguous at best. Of all the human crew, Shepard found him to be the hardest to read emotionally. And now, was he flirting with her, or simply being friendly? Choosing to ignore it, she continued.

"From what I understand, the Matriarch has quite a following. If things get violent, I don't want her commandos having an advantage. You've spent the most time around Biotics. What should we be prepared for?"

"Uh," Kaidan stuttered and motioned towards the med bay, "Don't you think Liara would be better suited to answer this question, Commander? These are her people after all."

Shepard resisted the urge to follow his gesture and look over her shoulder. She had already turned down one opportunity to speak with Liara. All morning visions of her dreams the night before flashed through her mind, tantalizing her with possibilities and desires. It was hard enough knowing she would be taking Liara groundside, but now she needed to focus. So much was riding on the success of this mission.

"Liara's not Alliance. I need a soldier's perspective." Shepard covered. After all, it seemed true enough. Liara would more than likely provide hard facts, but she knew Kaidan would give her more than that.

"Okay." The lieutenant shrugged. "One of the first skills a Biotic learns is Barrier. You can bet that they'll have those up before attacking."

"So we'd be shooting through barriers, shields _and_ armor." Shepard sighed.

"More than likely. I don't know how long the asari can maintain a barrier, but I would recommend taking evasive action until it wears off."

"Alright." The commander nodded. She hadn't been in a firefight against Biotics before, and so far this was useful information. "What else?"

"Abilities like Warp and Throw are common, but they take time to reach their target. If you keep your distance it should give you enough time to take cover."

"You recommend long range weapons?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks for your input, Kaidan." Shepard nodded with a smile.

"Let's hope you don't need it, Commander." Kaidan replied honestly.

"Hey, Alenko!" a shout came from the elevator. Shepard turned to see a smug looking Ashley stepping off the lift. "You and me have a score to settle later." The chief mockingly shot an imaginary ball.

"We both know who will win." Kaidan folded his arms. "I only play so you think you have a chance." Ashley simply laughed at his rebuttal.

"Hey Skipper," she addressed Shepard now, the teasing still evident in her voice "how'd things go last night? You know, _after_ I left?"

"Really well." Shepard answered casually. "Liara was a bit shaken up, but we talked and she's doing better now."

"Oh, I'm sure you took _real_ good care of her."

"I'm almost positive there's work you should be doing right now." The commander replied dryly.

"You're right." Ashley's pep was nearly tangible at this point. "Alenko, I won't even need a shower after I'm done with you."

"Giving up so soon?" Kaidan jested. Ever since Ashley boarded the Normandy, the two had made a habit of poking fun at one another, but Shepard had noticed an increase in their playful harassment lately.

"As if!" Ashley puffed up her chest. "I play to win."

"Then you'll be playing a long time, Chief." Kaidan said with a smirk.

"Oh-ho-ho! It's on, Brain Boy." Ashley strutted away. Shepard turned back to the lieutenant.

"Some friendly competition?" she asked.

"Yeah, uh," Kaidan cleared his throat, "She's a firecracker."

"I'm just glad she's on our side." The commander grinned. "I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing, Commander."

Shepard stepped onto the elevator to head down below. Every second brought them closer to the unpredictable. She took advantage of the brief moment of privacy to close her eyes, rub her brow and wish that some solution would suddenly strike her. There was a second jolt; the ship had been released by the relay. She knew they had arrived at the Horse Head nebula before Joker announced it. But the pilot stayed true to his orders and updated her on their position. The door opened and she resumed her confident posture before stepping off.

"You call that clean?" Wrex shouted at a trembling marine in the corner. "I want to see my enemy's face in this gun before I shoot them!"

Shepard recognized Corporal Greico almost immediately. As his punishment for the upset he caused the night before, she had passed him off to some of the non-human crew temporarily. But she didn't come down here to monitor their treatment of the troublemaker.

Garrus stood next to his locker, inspecting his assault rifle. Shepard took long strides to meet him.

"Garrus!" she greeted. The turian turned with a look of surprise on his scaly face.

"Shepard." He nodded. "Always a pleasure."

"I need your keen eyes on this mission. You up for it?" the commander came to a stop next to the turian. The mandibles around Garrus' mouth shifted into an enthusiastic smile, his jagged teeth catching the light.

"It's nice to know my skills are appreciated." Garrus said with a proud laugh. "You point, I shoot."

"Excellent." Shepard clapped her hands together. "As soon as Liara gets down here we can go through the briefing."

"How is Liara?" Garrus' voice became filled with concern. "I heard about what happened. No one got hurt?"

"I think Marcus' pride took the worst blow." Shepard quickly looked over her shoulder toward the corporal, who was frantically rubbing Wrex's shotgun with an oil-spotted cloth. Turning back to Garrus, she added "Liara's okay. She was just upset about the whole ordeal."

"That's good to hear." The tension in his brow softened in relief. "I understand Chief Williams was quite the hero."

Shepard laughed and rocked on her heels. "Yeah, you don't want to mess with Ashley."

"Greico's lucky I wasn't there." The turian scowled.

"So you're making up for it by forcing him to clean your weapons?" the commander raised a brow.

"Well, I take what I can get."

"Honestly, things could have gotten much worse if Tali hadn't messaged me. She did the right thing." Shepard noticed a change in Garrus at the sound of the quarian's name, almost as if he had caught something important that she had missed.

"Tali's very brave, but I'm glad she didn't try anything else." He responded, nervously shifting his weight.

"She's tough." Shepard watched Garrus with a wary suspicion. "She would've been able to handle herself."

"Oh, of course, I have no doubt." Garrus stumbled slightly on his words. "But if she had gotten hurt, I-"

He stopped abruptly. It was more than just a loss of words; it was as if he were trying to keep himself from saying something he shouldn't. Shepard had never seen him act so strangely before.

"I would have been upset." He finished calmly, regaining his regular demeanor. "No one should be injured over something so petty."

"Agreed." Shepard nodded, making a mental note of what she had witnessed. At least she wasn't the only person going crazy on this ship.

"Looks like we're ready to get started." Garrus motioned behind Shepard. Turning her head to follow his gaze, she saw Liara walking briskly towards them.

"Commander, I-" Liara began, but stopped once her eyes met Shepard's. Her cheeks grew flush as she took a place between the turian and the human, forming a circle with her future squad mates. Swallowing hard, she quickly averted her look to Garrus. "I hope I have not kept you waiting."

"Not at all." Shepard stated as warmly as she could manage. She had hoped that she and Liara could coöperate together without making things awkward, but it was clear that they had some work to do. She herself couldn't suppress the sudden, rapid pounding in her chest, and she began second guessing their conversation the night before. Perhaps it was rash of her to admit how she felt so soon.

"So, what's the plan?" Garrus asked, bringing the commander's wandering subconscious back to the present.

"Well, in all honesty, we have no way of knowing what we'll be facing down there." Shepard crossed her arms. "Which means that we need to be prepared for anything. As much as I wish violence was out of the picture, my gut is telling me otherwise."

"Versatility will come in handy." The turian nodded. With his background he was no doubt keeping track of everything the group had to their advantage. That was one thing Shepard found particularly useful about Garrus; he had a head for strategic planning.

From the corner of her eye, Shepard could see Liara's head drop slightly. Though the young asari had known, deep down, that this mission would more than likely involve fighting, she had hoped against hope it wouldn't happen. The thought of battling her own people, her own mother, was already proving a challenge. In her mind she ran through facts, probabilities, any and all information she could process. But Liara knew that she was the unknown. How could she possibly predict what she would do in the heat of the moment?

"We'll avoid confrontation as much as possible." Shepard said, subtly comforting Liara.

"Commander, we're in the Pax system. Once we've entered the atmosphere, we'll dock at port Hanshan in a matter of minutes." Joker's voice resounded over the intercom once again, reverberating against the metal walls of the deck.

"I'll get the equipment together." Garrus offered, turning toward the lockers. "I took it upon myself to calibrate a Raikou for you, Liara."

"Oh, thank you." Liara smiled shyly.

Shepard took a step closer to the asari and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's still time for me to find someone else if you're having second thoughts."

"No." Liara shook her head. "No, Shepard. I can do this."

"Okay." Shepard smirked. "You're part of the squad. Garrus and I will have your back. If there's anything you need, you let us know."

"I will." Liara nodded. Her bright blue eyes met Shepard's for a moment. "I trust you. I know that, whatever happens, you will do what is right."

Her comment lay on Shepard like a weight. In her military career she had certainly made mistakes, and Liara unintentionally put pressure on her to perform perfectly. Shepard knew that her crew followed her faithfully, and that must have been for good reason. Liara watched the emotions playing across the commander's face in curiosity.

"Are you ready?" Shepard asked, breaking away from her inhibitions. Liara simply nodded, afraid that words would give away her uncertainty. If there was anything that she could do to sway her mother, she knew it would be worth it.

"Alright," the commander steeled herself, "Suit up."


End file.
